Solomon
Tier 0= |-| I= Solomon is a brave and humble Spirit, often taking the front lines when confronted with battle. He much enjoys the various caves dotted across Lichon, tending to linger too long in the particularly damp ones. He considers himself average and values the other Spirits above himself, often to Pezro's chagrin. He generally agrees to her wishes for friendly matches, though they tend to end in draws. Variations Initial Forme Solomon takes on the form of a red ball of pulsing Aether which tends never to sit still. His wings are flowing, crackling flames which float around his form through some sort of Magick. Even in this basic form, his tendency toward the road of a Physical warrior is evident in his stats. Fluff Forme Solomon begins to take on a salamander-esque form. His previously-spherical appearance becomes more oblong, with a snout at one end and a tail at the other. He keeps his flaming wings, which help him fly when he should be crawling. He flits about with expert deftness, rarely faltering. He can often be seen clinging to the walls of caves and crawling along them for fun. Abilities Burning Rush Burning Rush burns brightly in the hands of brave Solomon. It is among the most powerful Techniques learned by any of the Spirits and thus arouses a sort of rivalry betwixt himself and his comrade, Pezro. Burning Rush is precisely the same strength as Pezro's Cool Boogie and also as Hero's Slice & Dice, though Solomon does not carry with him a Blade to use his Technique. Solomon lights himself aflame before rushing the opponent and delivering two slashes broken up by a single, flaming charge. Upon completion, the flames about his form die down, and he tends to be slightly tired, due to the cost of 3 to use the Technique. * Fluff Forme I Fighting Style Pros * Solomon is useful for any player, though a Magickal warrior will get the best usage from her in the general case. She has a large physical damage-dealing potential, and a Magickal warrior would split the damage. Thus, if you run into a team of enemies with alternately large and , you can take both down. * Solomon has a respectable stat, allowing him to easily wall out enemies with high . This could be useful, since Magickal warriors tend to have lower than they do . Cons * While Solomon can deal large amounts of Physical damage with relative ease, his is severely lacking. He will be pummeled by Magick quite severely, regardless how hard you work toward bolstering this aspect of his defensive structure. It may be wise to bring along with you in order to help him stave off those pesky spells. * If you play as a Physical warrior, Solomon is not nearly as useful as other Spirits, such as Faz or Erden. Solomon forces you and your Spirit to attack the same way should you be a Physical warrior, which severely limits the types of enemies you can defeat. Faz' Overfrost or Erden's Earth Shake would be of much more assistance to a Physical warrior than would be Solomon's Burning Rush.